


A Well Rounded Prince

by BeepBoop260



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Belly Kink, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 01:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12377652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeepBoop260/pseuds/BeepBoop260
Summary: (Mild spoilers for the end of s4)Prince Lotor joins the paladins on the castle-ship and starts finding comfort in the good food available to him while Lance finds himself thinking about Lotor more often than not and decides to try and figure out his feelings.





	A Well Rounded Prince

Lotor had joined the paladins. Their discussion had went well and now the two forces had an alliance. They decided to celebrate their alliance with a feast. 

As they were eating, Lotor looked at the assortment of dishes that Hunk had cooked. Upon tasting them he found them… interesting. At least that’s what he said aloud when they asked him. It wasn’t a bad interesting, but Lotor didn’t want to admit he liked the food. Though he did stray away from their standard food goo. 

 

The paladins didn’t know what to think about Lotor. Yes, they had an alliance now but he had previously been the leader of the Galra Empire and therefore their former enemy. Lotor was staying on the castle-ship for the time being and everyone was still a little weirded out seeing him so casually. Though Lance was finding himself thinking an awful lot about the Galran prince. It was mostly his curiosity that got him thinking. After a while, everyone started getting more used to him. Seeing him at mealtimes was still a little awkward for everyone. Especially with how Lotor seemed to enjoy mealtimes more than anything else. Everyone could tell even though he had been trying to hide that fact as best he could. The way he was always showed up for meals right on time or maybe a little beforehand, even as small as a hint that is, gave everyone the idea that Lotor liked to eat. Then came another hint.

They had a training room, but Lotor was so well trained that he had easily defeated the training dummy on its most difficult setting. He found no reason to train that way after that. Though him not training as rigorously as the other paladins and his enjoyment of food led to some unwanted consequences. 

Lance didn’t know if he was the first one to notice, but it seemed like Lotor’s clothes were getting more snug on him as the days went on. Maybe he was just looking too hard, or being kinda weird with how much he was staring, but Lotor’s shirt was definitely a little looser when he was first given it to wear on the castle-ship instead of his armor. 

Lotor could feel Lance staring at him, and he knew why. He needed to get back to the training room, even if he felt like it was pointless since his fighting techniques were superior than any of the others on the ship. His body felt softer. Only by a little, but it was definitely there. 

When he went to the training room, Lotor still found that he could defeat the training dummy with ease. He was still in good enough shape to fight without any hindrance to his abilities. He acknowledged that he should start working off the bit of weight he had accumulated, but he didn’t.

It had been about a month since Lotor had joined the paladins on the castle-ship and his new eating habits developed, and it was showing. It was becoming harder and harder to hide. Lotor’s weight gain was apparent. His black turtleneck was filled out and he tugged it down when he didn’t think anyone was looking. Lotor also found himself eating more than before, and the other paladins noticed this too. Lance found himself thinking about Lotor again in curiosity. Why was the fact Lotor was putting on weight bugging him. It was almost funny in a way. The clever Galran prince had a soft spot for food. 

Instead of going to the training to start working off some of the weight he had put on, Lotor found himself wandering to the kitchen to see if there was anything left of what that yellow paladin Hunk had cooked. Lotor could no longer wait for mealtime to have something to eat. He was snacking. 

The paladins noticed that food was mysteriously disappearing from the fridge when no one was around the kitchen. They also noticed that Lotor was wearing bigger clothes. No one dared to point that out though. 

It had been two months since Lotor had joined the paladins on the castle-ship and he was trying to avoid everyone as much as he could. His weight had seemed to skyrocket once he had gotten comfortable with being around the paladins so much. He could feel the paladins staring at him and it took a lot of effort to keep his cool, especially when he was so chubby, he still wanted to believe that he could be considered chubby, that the biggest clothes he had been able to find on the ship were starting to strain around his much bigger and softer form. He knew he was finding too much pleasure in food. He knew that he needed to stop, but he couldn’t bring himself to stop himself from indulging in one of the few things that make him feel good. He had even started snacking at night when everyone was asleep.

 

Lance was thinking about Lotor a lot lately. He was thinking about Lotor too much in his opinion. Seeing the heavy Galran prince made Lance feel something. He didn’t know what exactly, but there was definitely something going on. 

 

One night, Lance couldn’t sleep. He just couldn’t. He had laid in bed for what felt like hours until he finally decided to get up and try something to get himself to fall asleep. After trying some slow stretches that didn’t do anything, Lance decided to go get a glass of warm milk. Hopefully that would work. 

As he neared the kitchen, Lance heard movement coming from inside the kitchen. Who was up this late? Lance assumed it was Allura or Coran, since they tended to have different sleep schedules than those of the paladins, but the kitchen lights were off. Flicking them on, Lance was extremely surprised at who was before him. Though Lotor looked even more surprised. 

Lotor was sitting on a stool by the counter with a spoon in one hand and his other hand the tub of ice cream Lance had made from the milk he had gotten from Kaltenecker. They both stared at each other for a minute of silence. “What’re you doing here?” Lotor asked with his normal stern tone as he composed himself after being surprise from the sudden intrusion. “I-I came to get a glass of milk.” Lance had no idea why he stuttered. He also had no idea why his heart was racing. It wasn’t out of fear, no, it was something else. “Well there isn’t any, so you can just go back to your room.” Lotor responded flatly before scooping out another spoonful of ice cream and eating it. Lance couldn’t help but stare as Lotor ate. Something about the prince, who only two months ago had been as skinny as could be, now being the heaviest being on the ship made Lance feel something. It made his heart race the more he thought about it. Was he attracted to Lotor? The thought was strange to him, but damn was Lotor cute with the extra weight. 

“What?” Lotor glared at Lance, who hadn’t left. “N-nothing. Just wondering how all the milk is gone if I just milked Kaltenecker this morning.” Lance said, he had an idea as to what could’ve happened, but he wasn’t completely sure. “I don’t know why-” Lotor paused, turned his head and muffled a burp, which Lance could hear softly, before turning back and restarting his sentence. “I don’t know why, go milk that cow creature again if you want milk that bad.” Lotor looked annoyed, but Lance could see some noticeable blush on his chubby cheeks. “Fine, fine. I’ll leave you alone so you can continue having your midnight snack.” Lance turned and left, his heart pounding in his chest. 

It was affection. Lance had feelings for Lotor. Sure, Lance had fallen for lots of girls before, but he had never really considered a guy as much as he was now. He wanted to find a way to tell Lotor about his feelings, but where was he to start. 

Lance couldn’t sleep again. He was thinking about too much. With nothing else to do, and out of curiosity, he snuck out of his room and all the way to the kitchen. As suspected, he heard someone in there. It didn’t sound the same as last time though, it sounded more like heavy breathing. The lights were off again. Flicking them on, Lance was met with something slightly different than what he expected. It was Lotor, but it looked like he had just finished “snacking”. He was sitting on the same stool as before, but he seemed to be a bit bigger, heavier, than what Lance remembered. The pitcher of milk Lance had put in the fridge was now sitting within reach of Lotor, but it was empty. So was the nearby tub of ice cream, and the container Lance remembered Hunk putting a cake in. There were some other empty food containers on the counter around Lotor as well, but Lance wasn’t troubling himself with trying to remember what was in them. He was more focused on Lotor’s current condition. Lotor was glaring at Lance, but he was breathing heavily. He must’ve stuffed himself past his normal limit. Lotor was also blushing more than Lance had ever seen, though this was the first time he had seen Lotor like this so everything was new. Everyone had seen Lotor after a meal, but this was different. He wasn’t moving very much either. Could he move? Lance thought as he took a step forwards, closer to the Lotor, who was still glaring at him. 

“What do you think you’re doing.” Lotor said. “Hm? Just wondering if you need any help getting up.” Lance responded innocently. Lotor’s harsh gaze ceased and he looked away, obviously trying to hide how much he was blushing. “N-no, I don’t.” Lotor said, but he sounded so different. He sounded almost nervous. “You don’t sound so sure about that.” Lance took a few more steps towards Lotor, he was concerned at this point. He was within arms reach. Lotor looked back at Lance to tell him to just go back to his room and leave him be, but then he was interrupted when he needed to muffle a burp with his hand. 

There it was. Lotor was so cute like this. He was trying so hard to hide his love for food, but it was already apparent to the other paladins. Though Lance didn’t know Lotor was so fond of food to overeat to the point where he couldn’t even get up. 

Lance took the seat next to Lotor. He was so close, and of course, Lotor’s first instinct was to make him go away, but his stomach gurgled uncomfortably and made him keep quiet for the moment being. He wasn’t looking at Lance though, he had his head turned away from the paladin slightly. He didn’t want to say anything. He just wanted to wait there longer enough for him to be able to get up and go back to his room, but Lance’s presence wasn’t terrible. Lotor could sense Lance’s worry, and it made him feel something he hadn’t felt in a long time. The desire for comfort. 

Lotor’s stomach gurgled again and he winced slightly. He was painfully full, and he didn’t want to do anything about it with Lance right next to him. Lance on the other hand, wanted to help Lotor right then and there. He didn’t know what to say though, so he decided his actions would have to do the talking for him. Lance scooted his seat closer to Lotor and turned to face him. Then slowly, he placed his hands on Lotor’s tightly packed gut. Even though Lance had moved slowly, Lotor was still taken by surprise at the feel of warms hands on his stomach. He didn’t push Lance’s hands away though, and Lance took that as his cue to keep going. He started to move his hands in circles, rubbing Lotor’s belly lightly, not knowing how much he could take at the moment. “U-uhh, i-if you turn th-this way…” Lance stuttered, and Lotor figured it out and shifted enough to be facing Lance. 

It was the first time Lance got to get a good, personal, look at Lotor, and god was he big. His stomach, despite being so stuffed, still had a layer of soft fat that Lance could feel. Then there was the way his clothes strained around his tubby form. His pants were so tight they looked like tights with how thick his thighs were. His shirt was so snug Lance could see Lotor’s lovehandles, his fat rolls, and that he had developed a plump chest that also stretched his shirt. 

A soft grunt from Lotor reminded Lance what he was doing. Lance began massaging Lotor’s gorged belly again. Lotor felt comforted by the warmth from Lance’s hands on his stomach, though he had to muffle a few more burps as the paladin put more pressure on him. 

As nice as the situation was, Lance was curious. He finally got the nerve to ask after a few minutes of silence. “H-hey, Lotor… I was just wondering. How did this happen? I-I don’t mean this in a bad way at all.” Lance stopped rubbing Lotor’s stomach for the time being. “I suppose… I suppose that I find comfort in food. It’s difficult being raised as the prince of the Galra empire. Having such busy parents didn’t help either.” Lotor sighed as he looked down at his much heavier figure. “The food being good was another factor that played into this too though.” He said softly, but Lance still heard and smiled warmly before starting to soothe Lotor’s belly again. “Well, if you’d like, I’ll be here.” Lance commented. The blush on Lotor’s face returned. “W-well, I suppose I could do with some assistance every now and then.” Lotor muffled another burp as Lance pushed into his gut again. “You can start by continuing what you’re doing now… Then I will need some… help. Only with getting back to my room. Then you’re dismissed.” Lotor wasn’t looking at Lance. He was looking away from him, trying to hide how much he was blushing. “Sure thing.” Lance replied sweetly. 

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! I hope you liked this! I enjoy Lotor but there's a severe lack of content for him, at least that's how I feel.  
> I tried to write things a little more spaced out rather than writing one event directly after another but idk how that turned out, please tell me if you liked this style more than my faster paced style or vice versa.  
> As usual, please leave suggestions or ideas for what I should write next and I'll see about doing them


End file.
